Waking Up In Vegas
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Watanuki wakes up in Las Vegas with memory loss and a major hangover. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas, my dear. Inspired by the Katy Perry song. Crack. Implied DouWata if you squint. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't have that kind of patience. Or that brilliance. ;_;

* * *

"Ugh, I feel like I got run over by a friggin' train."

The light of the sun streamed through the curtains, rather evilly attacking a rather groggy looking young man. The man yawned as he sat up in the distinctly western-style bed, hands covering his bi-colored eyes from the too bright sunlight. After a moment, the black-haired man's hands dropped, and he surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings of the room around him.

"Where am I, anyway?" he asked himself, wondering at the obviously western room.

"We're in Vegas, idiot," came a voice from the doorway to the hotel's attached bathroom. The man in the bed jumped a little, pulling the covers up over his bare chest as he turned to look at the other occupant of the room. The man still in bed, Kimihiro Watanuki, sent a glare at his companion, groaning as his head began pounding rather unpleasantly.

"I remember that _now_, bastard," Watanuki complained. He thought for a moment, sluggishly sifting through his vague memories.

"What happened last night?" the pale figure asked after a moment, running his hand through his already mussed-up hair. The other man in the room, Shizuka Doumeki, gave him an odd look from where he leaned against the wall. Watanuki belatedly noticed that the other man was just as shirtless as he was.

"You were there most of last night, weren't you?"

"I… don't remember… what happened…" Watanuki's voice was small, and a little helpless. Clearly, the young man was rather shaken up about his memory loss. Doumeki, however, snorted lightly in amusement.

"You _really_ can't hold your liquor at all, can you?" the man muttered, a small smile on his face. Watanuki sent a fierce glare at Doumeki, ignoring that the action doubled his headache's intensity.

"We can't all be drunkards like you and Yuuko, you know!" the man exclaimed, quite a few volumes lower than usual. Frankly, he felt too much like shit to even bring himself to care that much that the jerk was amused at his suffering. There was a reason Watanuki didn't drink very often, after all. Hangovers for guys like him were a _bitch_.

Watanuki looked around the room again, wondering if there were any Tylenols or something somewhere. In the meantime, he noticed a rather vital piece of information that he'd missed before.

"Um… Why is there only one bed?" he questioned warily, fearing the answer. Though it was understandable, really. One who has just woken up with a killer hangover in a room with their male friend in a room in Vegas with a single bed had a right to be worried. Especially when both males in the room were very shirtless, and the one just waking up can't remember a thing about the previous night. Watanuki's fear intensified when he caught the rather devious smirk on his friend's face that was so disturbingly similar to a certain Dimensional Witch's.

"So you were telling the truth then, about not being able to remember last night," Doumeki said with an uncharacteristic slyness. Watanuki ignored the feeling of dread, and chose to respond as usual.

"What are you talking about, you jerk?!" the smaller man demanded, still quite a few levels lower than usual. No need to cause unnecessary pain to himself, after all. Doumeki just smirked, and tossed a bottle of headache pills to the man in bed.

"These should help," he explained to the baffled young man. "There's water on the bedside table. Take two pills. Today we're going sightseeing on the Strip."

"Thanks," Watanuki replied with an unusual show of gratitude towards the other. His companion just grunted quietly, and turned to assumedly put on some clothing, leaving Watanuki with his blessed bottle of Tylenol.

'_What __**did**__ happen last night, anyway?_'

* * *

AN: What happened to Watanuki last night? the world will never know! Inspired by the song 'Waking Up In Vegas' by Katy Perry. (I enjoy that song, lol.) I was listening to the song earlier, and my brain barfed up this... I'm sorry, my brain wouldn't stop thinking about it till I wrote it... Lolol.

Poor Watanuki. I enjoy torturing him too much. First I embarass him, then I make him get Mosquito Bites From Hell, and now I give him the Hangover From Hell. And all because I find it entertaining. Le sigh. At least CLAMP gave him memory loss first. Muahaha. Although I get the impression he may end up getting back those lost memories that CLAMP took away. He's never getting back the memories of last night from me, though. He would probably maim me if he did find out what happened... Thank goodness Doumeki's dependable!

Um, I think that's it. Lol. I hope you enjoyed the random. xD


End file.
